<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une musique de l'espace et du temps by NekoKirei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493030">Une musique de l'espace et du temps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKirei/pseuds/NekoKirei'>NekoKirei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics et OS Doctor Who [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Pas de chronologie, Song fic, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKirei/pseuds/NekoKirei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En octobre 2018, j'ai découvert Doctor Who. Et j'adore la musique.<br/>Voici un mix des deux.<br/>(est apparu sur FFnet comme mon calendrier de l'avent de 2018)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics et OS Doctor Who [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bohémienne (Notre Dame de Paris)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je viens de recevoir une review sur FFnet pour mon calendrier de l'avent 2020 et je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas poster mes fics Doctor Who ?" Et me voici à tout mettre ici ...<br/>Comme pour tout, je vais le faire petit à petit, donc n'hésiter pas à suivre l'avancement (et si vous le souhaiter à laisser des kudos (que j'adore) et des commentaires (qui me font tellement plaisir de lire que je suis prise d'une forte envie de publier plus pour faire plaisir XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PdV : Doctor - 1ère pers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chansons : Bohémienne (Notre Dame de Paris)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D'où est-ce que je viens ? C'est la deuxième chose qu'on me demande (après "Est-ce que vous êtes un alien ?"). J'aimerais dire que je viens de Gallifrey, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas dire. Qui aimerait se vanter d'avoir détruit sa planète ?</p>
<p>Alors je préfère dire que je suis un voyageur. Et c'est ce que je suis devenu. Je voyage depuis longtemps dans l'espace et le temps. Je suis en quelque sorte non plus fils de Gallifrey, mais fils du Temps et de l'Espace. Et si les autres ignorent d'où je viens, moi j'ignore toujours où je vais. Je suis le flux, je me laisse porter par le TARDIS et sa volonté.</p>
<p>Mais je sais qu'un jour, un jour que je redoute, j'irais dans ces endroits interdits, même pour moi, et j'y mourrais. Car si le chemin n'est pas tracé, la destination finale, qui qu'on soit, est déjà écrite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trace ton chemin (Nolwenn Leroy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : omniscient</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : Trace ton chemin (Nolwenn Leroy)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>L'homme et sa boîte bleue. Il voyage à travers le temps et l'espace. Il aide des peuple et sauve des planète. Il guerit l'univers de ses maux.</p><p>Il essaie de se racheter, de se pardonner toutes ses erreurs et tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il fera. Il est seul, même si parfois quelques compagnons l'accompagnent. Ce n'est jamais permanent.</p><p>Il faudrait pourtant qu'un jour il arrête. Et il le sait, que sa route se stoppera à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il évite d'y penser. Parce qu'il sait que seule la mort, qui l'accompagne, le gardera à son lieu final.</p><p>Que le Temps l'emporte et que sa vie s'arrête. Et l'Espace pleura son sauveur inconnu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le monde est stone (Garou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Doctor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : Le monde est stone (Garou)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Parfois, je voudrais juste me reposer. Oui, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, ça date du premier jour. Mais j'aimerais vraiment parfois ne plus avoir à me battre, à courir. J'aimerais juste pouvoir rester avec une seul personne pour l'éternité. Et continuer à vivre tranquillement. Je veux arrêter et pouvoir me reposer. Pendant plus de 800 ans j'ai parcouru l'univers cherchant à fuir ma planète. Et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai la tête qui éclate et le coeur qui est sur point d'exploser. Je voudrais que cesse les combats, que les Daleks meurent une fois pour toute. Je voudrais que la guerre s'arrête et pouvoir me reposer.</p><p>Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver. Je dois encore faire un choix. Détruire Gallifrey et stopper la Guerre du Temps. Ou ne pas activer la machine et continuer à voir encore et encore les Seigneurs du Temps combattre les Dalek sans fin, sans vainqueurs.</p><p>Que le destin m'aide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Light (Emy LTR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai oublié de le dire, mais n'hésitez pas non plus à écouter les musiques reliées aux textes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Doctor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : Light (Emy LTR)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Je change encore de visage. Mais cette fois je redeviens le Docteur. J'ignore à quoi je vais ressembler, j'ignore ce que la vie me réserve, mais je sais et juste moi sais, que j'ai sauvé Gallifrey.</p><p>J'aimerai garder ces souvenirs, mais pour avoir vu mes moi futurs je sais que je ne m'en souviendrai pas. J'espère que je ne vais pas faire de bêtises, que je vais aller bien. Que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un qui prendra soin de moi.</p><p>J'aimerai vraiment rencontrer cette fille. Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler. Elle éveille quelque chose en moi et son aura bienveillante me fait du bien. J'aimerai même la rencontrer dans cette régénération-ci.</p><p>Je me souhaite d'être heureux dans ma régénération, et je sais que dans les suivantes ça ira … dans mes trois prochaines</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. C'est Ecrit (Adam et Eve)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor / Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Doctor - 1ère pers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : C'est Ecrit (Adam et Eve)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Je ne suis qu'un voyageur, se laissant portant par le flux de l'univers. Je ne suis pas grand chose, juste un Docteur qui cherche encore sa place. Je voyage et en apprend doucement un peu plus chaque jour sur les autres.</p><p>Tu n'es qu'une humaine, se laissant vivre sur Terre dans sa routine quotidienne. Tu n'étais qu'une personne banale, mais l'univers t'a fait croiser ma route. Tu es devenue une partie de l'histoire de cet univers qui nous construit chaque jour.</p><p>Mais notre destin semble lié depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu es devenue la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu es la flamme qui a ravivé mon coeur mort. Tu es le vent frais qui a chassé mes pensées noires.</p><p>Tu m'as suivis à travers le temps et l'espace. Et pourtant c'est moi qui te poursuis. C'est moi qui a tellement de mal à te laisser partir, même si je sais que tu risques de mourir à mes côtés. Et c'est en quelque sorte ce que je souhaite. Mourir avec toi, pour toujours et à jamais vivre à tes côtés.</p><p>Mais c'est impossible. Alors je te garderais jusqu'à ce que tu doives être emmener loin de moi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gotta Find You (Camp Rock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : Gotta Find You (Camp Rock)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il m'a sauvé la vie, mais j'ignore qui il est. Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi avait réagi. Comme si je le connaissais. Comme si je devais être avec lui.</p><p>Je dois le retrouver.</p><p>J'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé des choses, mais je ne peux encore y croire. Il m'intrigue, il me fait me questionner sur moi.</p><p>Si je le retrouve, alors je devrais rester avec lui. Je devrais découvrir ce qu'il est pour moi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. En Apesanteur (Calogero)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor / Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : En Apesanteur (Calogero)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il est parti puis revenu. Si ce n'est pas un signe, alors qu'est-ce ? Je ne peux que courir vers lui et entrer dans cette cabine bleue tellement plus grande à l'intérieur.</p><p>Et le voyage commence ... et je veux que jamais il ne s'arrête. Je veux continuer à vivre tellement d'aventure avec lui.</p><p>Il peut voyager dans le temps, alors j'espère pouvoir rester pour toujours avec lui. Je voudrais tellement partir à travers l'Espace et le Temps et ne plus jamais retourner chez moi. C'est tellement égoïste, je le sais.</p><p>Avec lui je découvre tant de choses et j'en apprend beaucoup sur moi également.</p><p>Je suis comme en apesanteur avec lui.</p><p>Mais malheureusement, il faut atterrir à un moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Il me dit que je suis belle (Patricia Kaas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor / Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : Il me dit que je suis belle (Patricia Kaas)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Je ne suis pas une fille extraordinaire. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, banale, ordinaire. Mais quand je suis avec lui, tout d'un coup, je me sens unique et exceptionnelle.</p><p>Je ne comprend souvent pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, son expérience d'extra-terrestre est phénoménale, mais j'aime l'entendre parler.</p><p>Ce que j'aime plus que tout, c'est quand il me dit que je suis belle, que je suis fantastique. Quand il me dit que je suis tellement importante pour lui, que je l'ai guéri.</p><p>J'aime quand il court vers moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'aime quand nous courrons ensemble main dans la main.</p><p>Mais je ne dois pas me bercer d'illusion, je ne suis pas exceptionnelle. Je ne suis que Rose Tyler, fille de Jackie Tyler. Je ne suis qu'une humaine banale. Je ne suis rien. Et encore plus sans le Docteur.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. L'amour heureux (Roméo et Juliette)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Personnages : Doctor / Rose</strong>
</p><p>PdV : <b>Doctor</b> , <em>Rose</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chansons : L'amour heureux (Roméo et Juliette)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Je me suis tournée vers elle. Elle était si belle. Et c'est sorti tout seul. J'ai vite du me rattraper. Elle ne doit pas savoir ce que je pense.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Il m'a regardé et a dit spontanément ce qu'il pense. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir. Et j'ai souri. Même quand il s'est repris.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Est-ce que je peux l'aimer ?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand elle est à mes côtés. C'est tellement étrange.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça. Je suis avec Mickey. Je ... Je ne sais plus.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Est-ce qu'elle pourrait m'aimer ?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Tellement de choses nous opposent.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'un jour ... </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais je voudrais qu'un jour ...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>J'aimerais pouvoir l'aimer.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Je voudrais qu'il m'aime.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Le bleu lumière (Vaïana)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Rose ; TARDIS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : omniscient, centré Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chanson : Le bleu lumière (Vaïana)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Le bleu. C'est une couleur banal n'est-ce pas ? Une couleur primaire qu'on retrouve partout. La mer est bleu, le ciel est bleu. Le TARDIS est bleu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de couleur préféré et pourtant pour moi actuellement, le bleu est une couleur d'espoir, la couleur que j'ai le plus au monde. Plus encore, si je vois du bleu, je pense à lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher, quand je suis loin, de penser à toutes les aventures qu'il me fait vivre. Parfois je me dis que je devrais rentrer sur Terre et arrêter, mais à chaque fois mes pas me dirige vers lui. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir oublier parfois, oublier les merveilles de l'univers. Mais à chaque fois je me retourne et cours pour le retrouver.</p><p>Le TARDIS est la cabine de police la plus extraordinaire qui soit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Les Blessures qu'on ne voit pas (Florent Mothe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor / Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Doctor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : Les Blessures qu'on ne voit pas (Florent Mothe)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quand j'ai rencontré Rose, je souffrais. Je cachais tout bien entendu, mais la douleur était tellement forte.</p><p>Ce n'était pas des blessures visibles. C'est juste ma culpabilité.</p><p>J'ai détruit ma planète, parce que la guerre du Temps était tellement forte et horrible. Parce que la douleur des autres me faisaient bien plus mal que la mienne.</p><p> </p><p>Mais grâce à Rose, je me suis guéri.</p><p>Je souffre un peu encore, à chaque fois que je pense à ma planète disparue, à chaque fois que je !sauve la Terre.</p><p>Mais Rose, elle me fait sourire, me fait rire, me fait danser. Et elle me fait aimer.</p><p>Et c'est le meilleur remède à toutes ces blessures qui ne se voient pas : l'amour.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personnages : 9th Doctor / Rose</p><p>PdV : 1ère pers sg (<em>Rose</em> ; <b>Doctor</b>)</p><p>Chanson : A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je le regarde. Je le vois sauver des mondes, sauver des vies. Il se retrouve toujours dans des situations extraordinaires et pourtant il est toujours debout.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Je la regarde. Elle est là, à mes côtés, elle ne flanche pas. Elle pourrait. Tout ce que nous avons vécu depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Elle est tellement brave. Et moi à côté d'elle, je me sens ... insignifiant. Je suis le Docteur, je suis la Tempête, je suis le Sauveur. Et pourtant, quand Rose est avec moi, je me sens tout petit. Je ne suis courageux que parce que j'ai peur de la perdre. Tous les problèmes que nous rencontrons, je les passe parce qu'elle est là, parce que je dois la protéger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mes deux coeurs battent à l'unisson quand elle est prêt de moi. Des sensations et des sentiments m'envahissent aussi sûrement qu'un Dalek envahissant l'espace pour mieux l'exterminer. Oui. C'est quelque chose du genre. Mais le pire, c'est quand elle n'est plus avec moi. J'ai l'impression que l'univers disparaît. J'ai vécu plus de 900 ans sans elle et pourtant, à ses côtés je suis comme un enfant qui redécouvre l'espace, qui redécouvre la vie.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais chaque jour que je passe à ces côtés, je tombe un peu plus, je tombe amoureuse. Le temps me l'a apporté et je sais qu'un jour le temps me l'enlèvera. Et pourtant, je continuerais à l'aimer. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Qu'elle advienne demain ou dans 100 ans, mes sentiments ne disparaîtront jamais.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elle me quittera. Soit par la mort, soit parce qu'elle retournera sur sa planète. Mais je sais que je n'arrêterais jamais de penser à elle. Pendant 100 ans ou plus, pendant toute mon éternité.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. L'envie d'aimer (Les 10 commandements)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor / Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : omniscient</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : L'envie d'aimer (Les 10 commandements)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>L'amour est tellement évident. L'amour est tellement fort entre eux. Et pourtant si ils ne l'ont pas remarqué, c'est qu'ils ne le veulent pas.</p><p>L'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui est tellement beau. Son amour est comme une fleur qui éclot chaque jour un peu plus. Un amour qui ne veut pas mourir.</p><p>L'amour qu'il ressent pour elle est juste fantastique. Son amour est comme les couleurs de l'univers qu'il lui montre tous les jours. Un amour inévitable.</p><p>Leur amour est fort et doux. Leur amour attend juste à être avoué. Leur amour n'attend qu'un mot, qu'une action. Leur amour ne veut uniquement que leur deux coeurs s'assemble passionnément. Que leur coeur s'aime d'un amour infini.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. As long as I have you (Dove Cameron)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : 9th Doctor / Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chanson : As long as I have you (Dove Cameron)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>J'ai vécu pendant longtemps en croyant que je serais normale. Mes journées se ressemblaient et j'en avais rien à faire puisque que c'était tout ce que j'avais connu.</p><p>Et puis tu es arrivé avec tes créatures extraordinaire et ta machine à voyager dans l'espace et le temps. Tu m'as fait voir des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, tu m'as fait voir des mondes incroyables, tu m'as fait voir le futur et le passé. Et ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant et ma vie 'normale' est soudainement devenue ennuyante.</p><p>Chaque jour avec toi je vis comme si c'était le dernier, parce que avec toi j'ai vu les derniers jours de l'univers et c'est quelque chose que je ne regrette pas. Et si je devais mourir, je serais heureuse de la vie que j'ai vécu, parce que je les ai vécu avec toi.</p><p>Aussi longtemps que je suis avec toi, je peux vivre comme si je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Parce que je suis avec toi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sans elle (Roméo et Juliette)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Personnages : Doctor / Rose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PdV : Doctor </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chansons : Sans elle (Roméo et Juliette)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle a beau dire qu'elle est banale, à mes yeux elle est fantastique. Elle est merveilleuse. Elle m'a fait découvrir tant de choses.</p><p>Pour elle, j'ai changé. Pour elle, j'ai appris à regarder le monde avec ses yeux. Pour elle, je n'ai pas tuer un Dalek. Je l'ai laissé mourir comme il le souhaitait.</p><p>Grâce à elle, j'ai redécouvert l'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.</p><p>Quand je la regarde, j'oublie tout ce qu'il y autour de nous.</p><p>Nous sommes différents. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps et elle est une humaine. Nous n'avons pas le droit. Mais je l'aime.</p><p>A chaque fois qu'elle est loin de moi je tremble de peur qu'elle ne meurt et que je ne puisse jamais lui dire ce que je ressens.</p><p>Sans elle, mon coeur est comme mort.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>